


Cat Tsuna?

by thecatleader



Series: Cat Tsuna? Series [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hyper Intuition (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), M/M, Time Travel, cat tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: Summary: After dying Tsuna was reborn into a parallel word and he decides to have a little fun by acting like a cat, shenanigans will ensue.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Cat Tsuna? Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. I said Meow when I was reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Of the 48 chapters I have already posted 15 of them on Wattpad before reposting here after chapter 15 I will have the same notes on wattpad as I do here. Wattpad has some extra chapters of things not pertaining to the plot so they will not be posted here.

Tsuna was shot when he was 30, it was a random assassin that somehow escaped everyone's eyes, Tsuna's hyper intuition only alerted him that his death was coming and not to worry. He soon finds himself floating in darkness before a bright light made him open his eyes.

"Congratulations Sawadas its a beautiful boy." The doctor holding him congratulated his parents. Tsuna's looked right towards his mother ignoring his father and made a high pitched meow.

"Meeeoow(Hi kaa-san)!" Tsuna meowed stretching his arms toward his mother. Nana pulled him towards her and giggled while everyone else was stunned thinking. 'Did he just meow?'

"Hello my little Tsunayoshi." Nana said happilly and Tsuna mewed back before falling asleep in her arms. "Oh he must've been tired, anata lets go home so we can rest." She said and Iemitsu nodded lifting her into the medical chair and pushing her out the door.

Time skip (cause I don't know what to write for Iemitsu.)

Tsuna woke up from his nap finding himself in his mother's arms while she was asleep. He started thinking of what he will do in this parallel world other than acting like a cat. 'Hmm if things go the same way they did then I get to mess with Reborn, though I should probably make sure my flames don't get sealed first. Maybe I'll make friends with Kyoya first because he would probably the only one to understand my meows.' Tsuna giggled as he continued thinking of ideas, embarrassing his guardians and flaying Iemitsu at the top of the list.

His stomach grumbled in the middle of his thoughts and soon tugged on his mother's arm meowing. "Meeeeooooww (I'm huuunngggrrryyy)."

Nana instantly woke up and soon fed him cooing at how cute he is which he returned with cute meows which soon had her squealing. "My Tsu-kun is so adorable!!!!" She squealed hugging him a little too tightly.

"Meowww(Too tight Kaa-san)!" Tsuna meowed which Nana seemed to understand and loosened her hold. Tsuna yawned cutely and rested his head on her shoulder going back to sleep.

"Have a good sleep Tsu-kun." Nana said kissing his forehead and laying him down in the crib. He mewed softly in response and fell asleep.


	2. I have claws?!?

5 years later

Throughout 5 years Tsuna had been lightly training himself, reading, and helping Nana in the kitchen, all while acting mostly like a cat and wearing a hoodies with 27 on it or wearing cat hoodies. But today was his birthday and he got a surprise when he woke up.

"Meow(Are these real)?" Tsuna meowed staring at his small hand that had claws poking out underneath his nails. He flexes his hand watching as the claws retract, he soon spots a note on his crib and reads it.

'Hey little Tsuna for you worshiping me (unknowingly) I thought it would be fit to give you claws use them wisely they are real! Signed Silentstar the cat god' Tsuna stared at the note and blinked a few times. 'Oh boy what have I gotten myself into?' He thought face palming.

"Tsu-kun! Are you awake? Today's your birthday so your father is coming home!" Nana exclaimed happily.

"Meow(I know)!" Tsuna meowed loudly quickly burning up the note with storm flames before Nana comes in to lift him out of the crib. A knock was heard at the door and Nana quickly carried him over to the door.

"Anata! Welcome home! Oh who this?" She asked as she opened the door for Iemitsu and who Tsuna recognized as Timoteo.

"This is my boss Timoteo." Iemitsu answered before directing his attention to Tsuna and took him from Nana's arms lifting him into the air. "Hello my Tuna-fishie!" He exclaimed, Tsuna was not amused.

"Rrrrowwwlll hiss(Let go of me you blond idiot of a father)!!!!" Tsuna yowled scratching him in the face causing to be dropped. He quickly ran over to Timoteo and climbed up his leg as Iemitsu held his bleeding face.

"Oh anata I don't think he likes being picked up like that." Nana said getting the first aid kit while Iemitsu sobbed.

"My Tuna-fish hates me." He said as he sat depressed in the corner.

"Mew(Hello)." Tsuna mewed looking up at Timoteo ignoring the idiot blonde.

"Hello Tsuna my name is Timoteo but you can call me Nonno." He said looking down at Tsuna who was still attached to his pantleg with his claws.

"Meow(Nonno)?" Tsuna meowed questioningly.

"It means grandfather." Timoteo said seeming to understand what Tsuna was asking.

"Mew (Oh)," Tsuna mewed then looking at the idiot blonde sulking in the corner. "Meowww (I guess I'll go get him out of that funk)" He meowed jumping off Timoteo's pant leg and crawling towards Iemitsu.

"Meow (Get up you big idiot)." He meowed pawing at Iemitsu's arm.

"My Tuna-fish cares!" Iemitsu exclaimed hugging him which was a bad idea as Tsuna's claws soon unsheathed due to surprize dug into his arm causing him to bleed again. Iemitsu tried not to tear up as Tsuna sheathed his claws and mewed.

"Mew (Sorry)." He rubbed his head against Iemitsu's chest and grabbed the first aid kit nearby to dress his wounds. Iemitsu happily hugged him afterwards not getting injured this time.

Time leap Meow~

'Isn't this the time that Chihuahua comes to bug me.' Tsuna thought as he sat in the backyard reading an Italian dictionary. (AN: Iemitsu is so stupid.) He soon heard the annoying yips coming towards him so he put down his book and unsheathed his claws.

"MMMMRRRROOOOWWWW HISSS (TASTE MY REVENGE YOU F***ING CHIHUAHUA)!" He yowled scratching the Chihuahua in the face and jumping into the tree before the dog can bite him.

"BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!" The annoyance barked at him as Iemitsu and Timoteo came out the house to see what's going on.

They see Tsuna clinging to a branch while glaring and hissing at the dog who was bleeding on it's left cheek. Iemitsu scared the dog away while Timoteo took Tsuna off the branch.

"Tuna-fish did that mean ol' dog hurt you?" Iemitsu cooed at him.

"Meow (I was just getting my revenge from it terrorizing me)." Tsuna meowed and Iemitsu who didn't understand kept cooing at him until Nana called them for lunch.


	3. Kyoya! Part 1

6 years old

"Tsu-kun! Wake up! Today is your first day of school!" Nana called and soon a small tuna (Tsuna!) wearing a cat hoodie ran down the stairs with grace.

"Meow (I finally get to see Kyoya)!" Tsuna meowed as he jumped into Nana's arms ready to go. She chuckled and drove to Namimori elementary.

They reach the front of the school and as Nana goes in to fill out paperwork (Tsuna doesn't want to even see the dreaded thing) Tsuna jumped into a tree and ran across a branch to the roof.

There he saw a 8 year old Kyoya resting in his usual place. 'Aww he's so cute when he's small' Tsuna thought quietly walking over and sitting next to him. A few minutes later Kyoya's eyes blinked open and looked toward him.

"Meow (Hi I'm Tsuna)!" Tsuna meowed cutely tilting his head and widening his eyes. Kyoya stared at him for a minute before grabbing him and proclaiming.

"Mine." He started petting Tsuna's head causing a strange purring sound to come from him. Both of them blinked at each other confused not thinking that Tsuna would actually purr.

"So cute." Kyoya commented as he continued to pet Tsuna who purred in bliss with his eyes drooping. The bell rings ruining their moment causing Tsuna to open his eyes wide and growl at the bell.

"Meow (I guess I got to go to class)." Tsuna meowed disappointed getting up to leave.

"Lunch." Kyoya stated watching as Tsuna left.

"Meow (I'll be here)!" Tsuna meowed happily skipping down the stairs after he said that. Kyoya watched him fondly before going to class himself.

Tsuna went to the principles office where his mother was waiting for him to take him to class.

"Meow(I'm here let's go)!" Tsuna meowed happily hopping in Nana's arms while the principle gaped at him. Well who wouldn't gape at him, he was out of uniform and he was meowing surprisingly close to a cat instead of talking.

"Yes, let's go get you acquainted with the other kids in class." Nana said carrying him over to his classroom, the parents of the other students stood outside the door some comforting their children who were crying before making them go inside. Tsuna leaped out of Nana's arms soon running inside excitedly.

"Your son seems excited about school unlike the others." A parent commented to Nana.

"Yes he's been saying how he wants to meet his friends again." Nana said happily soon engaging in a happy conversation with the other parents.

Tsuna somehow climbed up onto the teacher's head without him knowing and know everyone was looking at him and laughing. The teacher was wondering why they they were laughing until Tsuna peeked his head down into his vision.

"What are you doing on my head and how did you get up there?" The teacher asked.

"Meow(I climbed up here)." Tsuna meowed jumping of his head before he could grab him. He landed on his feet on top of the desk and looked at the teacher with big eyes.

"Uh ok, anyway class my name is Mr, Renju I'll be helping you through your first year of school..." Renju kept on talking as Tsuna ignored him and looked at the other kids in the class, soon seeing Takeshi and Kyoko.

He leaped over to them meowing a greeting. Takeshi looks at him curiously and Kyoko started cooing at how cute he was.

"So what's your name?" Takeshi asked.

"Meow(Tsuna)!" Tsuna meowed happily but Takeshi didn't understand so he asked again and soon they kept repeating the same question and same answer until Takeshi gave up.

"Haha I give up." Takeshi laughed causing Tsuna to smile.

"My name's Tsuna." Tsuna said quietly causing Takeshi to looking at him.

"What did you just say?" Takeshi asked.

"Meow(You heard me)." Tsuna meowed blinking innocently. Takeshi stared at him and sighed while Tsuna smiled.

"Nevermind." Takeshi said causing Tsuna to snicker.

"Meow(This is so funny)." Tsuna meowed to himself.

"...Ok class let's start with numbers..." Renju said starting to count with the class while Tsuna who does not want to go through with learning numbers again decides to take out his Italian dictionary out of nowhere and start reading while the rest of the class follows the teacher's instructions.

"Tsuna what's the next number?" Renju asked making Tsuna write 27 on a piece of paper and hold it up.

"Meow(27)." Tsuna meowed letting Renju take the piece of paper his eyes never straying far from the book.

"Correct." He said while he thought. 'It's like dealing with Hibari.' Putting Tsuna in the same category as Hibari made him ignore any oddities from him.

Tsuna looked at him and smirked seeming to agree with his thoughts before looking back down at his book. Renju shivered before going back to the lesson.

Tsuna finished the Itailan dictionary before he somehow made it disappear and be replaced by a French dictionary. (AN: This is what I do when I'm bored read the dictionary if I had one. It was pretty funny when the teacher would look at me weird when I randomly pulled it out and read it when I'm in school.)

Those who saw this gaped wondering where it came from and what does it say. (It was an Italian to French dictionary) The lunch bell soon rang and Renju dismissed the class those that wanted to ask Tsuna questions saw that he vanished. 'Where did he go?' They thought.

The moment the bell rang Tsuna dashed out of the class making it seem like he vanished. He quickly rushed over to the roof feeling his hyper intution ringing a warning. He didn't realize how fast he was going as he ran through the hallways in a blur. Once he reached the roof he flung open the doors to see Kyoya fighting with 5th graders.

His hyper intuition kept ringing so he leaped into the fray clawing at the 5th grader who pulled out the knife his hyper intuition was ringing about.

"Hey! Ouch!" The boy exclaimed as he got scratched in the face and soon got a tonfa to the gut from Kyoya.

"Rrrrwwwwrrr hiss(Get The F*** away from my Kyoya)!" Tsuna hissed scratching at them in a blur going to fast for them to attack back soon gaining hundreds of scratches. Kyoya struck again knocking them out with his tonfas.

"Meow(You're hurt)." Tsuna meowed pointing at a scratch on Kyoya's cheek.

"Hnn(It will heal, you're fast)." Kyoya hnned. Tsuna didn't accept that so he licked the wound which instantly healed the scratch. Kyoya felt his face feeling it gone and looked questioningly at Tsuna.

"Meow(I didn't think it would do that, I just wanted to make it feel better)." Tsuna meowed rubbing head against Kyoya who started petting him.

"Baby carnivore." Kyoya stated as he petted him noticing something in his hair.

"Mmmrow(What)?" Tsuna meowed before feeling something be pulled lightly.

"Hnn(Did you notice you had 2 extra ears that are hidden in your hair)." Kyoya hnned making Tsuna realise that their are many things he didn't know he had.

"Mew(No I didn't)." Tsuna mewed touching the two extra ears that were just found, feeling the furry texture of them. 'Is this a side effect of getting claws from the cat god, am I turning in to a cat?' Tsuna thought before feeling Kyoya rub his ears and he started purring.


	4. Kyoya! Part 2 Finale

'What the hell is this.' Tsuna thought when saw a piece of sparkling paper on his bed. He sighed and picked it up to start reading it.

'Hi again I forgot to mention last time that when I gave you claws the side effect is that you will gradually get more and more cat like until your fifteen. Oh and your going to stay that size forever.'

Tsuna almost burned the paper at that before he noticed their was more.

'Just kidding, kinda, you can change your size using flames and depending on which flame you get a bonus power, I'll let you figure out how that works. You will also be much faster when you're small and stronger when you're big. Oh and if you have any trouble with being small you can just act like Reborn! One last thing if you run out of flames when you change your size you will return to your original size, which is small, so make sure you use your flames wisely on that. Bye!

Signed,  
SILENTSTAR'

'Well life just got more complicated, at least it's not not that bad except the me being small for the rest of my life part. Well the new powers are a bonus that I can play with.' Tsuna thought before putting on his uniform which no one noticed he didn't wear yesterday, and hiding some books in his jacket. (Some... sure more like 10 that some how appear and disappear)

He soon walked down the stairs just before his mother was about to call him down.

"Oh Tsu-kun your up early." Nana commented picking him up.

"Meow(I wanna see Kyoya)." Tsuna meowed cutely rubbing his head against her cheek.

"We will go after breakfast." Nana said bringing him to the table. Tsuna's hyper intuition started giving him a headache so he quickly leaped out of her arms and ran out the door.

"MEOW(KYOYA'S IN TROUBLE I'VE GOT GO NOW)!" He meowed loudly as she called for him to come back but he was too far away as he ran to where his HI was leading him.

All people saw was a brown streak as he passed them and as he reached where his HI was leading him he saw something he didn't want to see in the least. Mafia but not just any mafia, Estraneo and they trying to kidnap Kyoya who was trying to fight them off but had major wounds on him.

Tsuna make a split second decision since Kyoya couldn't use his flames he quickly leaped into his shirt and took some flames from him. He quickly jumped out of it soon after, growing to the size of a teenager he looked furiously at the Estraneo around them.

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY KYOYA YOU ESTRANEO SCUM!" He exclaimed very angrily. (If you are wondering why he didn't go into hyper dying will mode it's because he's too young even if he grew and he doesn't have enough flames even with the boost he took from Kyoya.)

"Hmm it seems like someone who knows are reputation came to save him and he has a pretty interesting power, capture him instead." The boss of the group commanded.

Two grunts tried to grab him but Tsuna quickly leaped over them and kicked them into the wall. More came and tried to overwhelm him but he activated the special power the Cloud flames gave him: duplication.

He shrunk but about 10 more of him appeared the same size and attacked the Estraneo. With kicks and punches that crushed bones, slicing claws that tore through flesh, and the speed faster than a cheetah, the Estraneo soon turned into a pile of bloody flesh and broken bones.

Once finished Tsuna took a deep breath as his doubles vanished, tired and relieved he clurled up next to Kyoya licking both of their wounds as they slowly regained their energy. Tsuna purred as Kyoya pet him once finished and soon fell asleep in his arms.

Kyoya lifted him up and took him to his mansion so he can rest. At the door Kyoya's mother found them and ushered him in.

"What happened?" She asked as he sat down still holding Tsuna as he slept.

"Hnn Mafia." Kyoya stated.

"What? Did he get caught in it while you were fighting them?" She asked worriedly.

"Hnn Injured. Baby Carnivore Fought. (No, I got injured and baby carnivore fought them off like a true carnivore)." Kyoya stated and she blinked in surprise.

"Then where's your injuries?" She asked confused.

"Baby Carnivore Special. Healed Before Sleep. (The baby carnivore is special he healed us before he went to sleep)." Kyoya stated watching as Tsuna's cat ears twitched in his sleep.

"Well do you need anything and do you know what mafia family it was?" She asked.

"Hnn Baby Carnivore Estraneo.(No but the baby carnivore said something about the Estraneo)." Kyoya stated.

"Meow(If your going after them take me with I need to rescue a friend of mine)." Tsuna meowed waking up.

"Ok we will go after them in a month and do you mind telling me how you know of the mafia?" She asked nicely.

"Meow(My idiot father is the leader of the CEDEF and he is stupid enough to speak to Nono where I can hear him)." Tsuna meowed laying against Kyoya who started petting him.

"Are you a cat?" She asked confused to why he is purring.

"Meow(Due to unusual circumstances I am slowly turning into a cat, please don't ask)." Tsuna meowed blinking sleepily.

"Meow(Can one of you call my mom I'm tired and I want to make sure Kyoya's safe, so I'm staying over)." Tsuna meowed as he soon fell asleep on Kyoya.

"I'll call her you two can go to sleep." She said going to call Nana.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tsuna and fell asleep.


	5. Omake: I'm a Carnivore

"Hn I'm hungry." Kyoya stated as he sat next to Tsuna.

"Well I have some vegetables..." Tsuna said and Kyoya looked at him like he's crazy.

"I'm a carnivore, carnivores eat meat, not what we feed meat." Kyoya stated in a lecturing tone.

"I can eat a rabbit who ate my vegetables, and therefore eat my vegetables that way. But I will not eat what I feed my meat." Kyoya continued sagely.

Tsuna stared at him like he wasn't himself, this was the longest Kyoya has talked after all, as far as he knew anyway.

"Ok, then you want some steak?" Tsuna asked.

"Steak would be lovely." Kyoya stated in a civilized tone. They then went to eat steak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little Omake was inspired by my dad who said the exact same thing as I wrote Kyoya saying.


	6. The Destruction of Estraneo part 1

Tsuna burst through the door of Kawahira's shop despite it being covered in mist flames, the door being locked and him being the size of an arcobaleno.

"KAWAHIRA!!! I NEED YOUR MIST FLAMES!!!!" He shouted startling Kawahira out of his chair. Tsuna jumped on top of him and absorbed his flames before jumping off and transforming into an adult.

"Thank you." Tsuna thanked grabbing one of the empty pacifiers and filling it with the extra flames he gained before turning back into a 5-year old and leaving.

'WTF just happened?!?' Kawahira thought as he lied there on the floor confused.

"I need a few more." Tsuna said as he ran back in grabbing a bunch of empty pacifiers and running back out.

Kawahira stared at the place where he used to be before getting up deciding not to question the craziness of humans, though he was unsure if Tsuna was human or not.

Tsuna laughed as he walked home thinking of Kawahira's expression when busted in and took his flames. 'That was the funniest thing I've ever done, I wonder how Reborn would react if I did that to him, now that I think about that don't the arcobalenos have a meeting next week.' He thought with an evil grin as he put the excessive amount of pacifiers(31 pacifiers) in his backpack.

"Meow(I'm home)!" He meowed as he entered his house.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" Nana said happily picking him up.

"Meow(Can we go to Italy)?" Tsuna meowed putting on pleading eyes.

"Sure! I'll book tickets!" Nana exclaimed excitedly causing Tsuna to sweatdrop at her as she set him down and went to go book tickets online.

'I'm worried for her health...' Tsuna thought before shaking his head and going outside again.

'Now that's done I need to find Takeshi and Ryohei, I'll save Kyoya for last since he's going with me for the raid and he needs to replenish his flames before I can take more.' He thought as he jumped up on to the side wall and walked across it to Ryohei's house.

"EXTREME!!!!!" Ryohei's loud voice coming from the yard signifies that the house in front of him is Ryohei's house. He walked across the wall to the yard where he sees a 10-year old Ryohei furiously punching his punching bag.

"Meow(Hello)!" Tsuna meowed gaining Ryohei's attention.

"HELLO TO THE EXTREME CAT! Boy?" Ryohei exclaimed soon gaining a confused look on his face as he looked at Tsuna in a cat suit standing on the wall. Tsuna took that as a chance to jump onto his head and start transferring flames to the empty pacifier around his neck.

"Oh you're that EXTREME classmate of my sister that she said acts like a cat. I'll go take you to her!" Ryohei exclaimed Tsuna finished filling the pacifer just before Ryohei ran inside and he had to hold on to his head.

"Meow(You're too fast)!" Tsuna meowed clinging to Ryohei's head but Ryohei didn't understand as he ran to Kyoko.

"Onii-san? Why is there a cat on your head?" Kyoko asked as he stopped in front of her. The force of the stop caused Tsuna to fall off and mew in complaint.

"Oh it's Tsuna!" She exclaimed in surprise as he got up glared(pouted) at Ryohei who merely turned back around to start training again shouting 'EXTREME'.

"Did you come over to visit?" She asked and Tsuna shook his head and lept out the window.

'Ugh that felt horrible, at least I got the flames. Now to Takeshi's house.' He thought replacing the filled pacifier with an empty one as he walked to Takesushi.

Tsuna scratched and meowed at the door of Takesushi since they were closed for the day. Tsuyoshi opened the door and looked down at him and was surprised to see that instead of a cat it was a boy in a cat suit wearing a pacifier.

"Well hello there are you lost little boy?" Tsuyoshi asked as Tsuna clung to his leg and and climbed up to his chest.

"Meow(I'll be borrowing your flames)." Tsuna meowed confusing Tsuyoshi.

"Why are you meowing?" He asked before noticing the pacifier turn blue and start to brighten.

"Hey are you taking my flames?" He questioned as he felt a pull on his flames.

"Hey get off!" Tsuyoshi exclaimed trying to pull him off but to no avail as Tsuna's claws got stuck on his shirt. It startled Tsuna which caused the flames to go into him instead of the pacifier and suddenly he grew into a 10 year old in Tsuyoshi's arms.

"Meow(I guess I should've asked, I forgot you were part of the mafia)." Tsuna meowed as Tsuyoshi looked at him with a puzzled look. Tsuna sneezed out his flames turning back into a 5 year old.

"Oh you were using my flames to grow?" He asked and Tsuna nodded.

"You could've just said so." Tsuyoshi said and Tsuna shook his head.

"Meow(I can only meow in your presence)." Tsuna meowed.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Tsuyoshi said and Tsuna leaped out of his arms on to the table running into Takeshi's room.

"Where are you going?" He asked following Tsuna, seeing him jump on to Takeshi.

"Woah Tsuna what are you doing here?" Takeshi asked as Tsuna sat on his head and started absorbing the last bit off flames needed to fill the pacifier. When done he mewed in thanks and quickly left.

"What was that about?" Takeshi asked and Tsuyoshi shrugged.

'That would've been easier if I just talked but what's the fun in that.' Tsuna thought walking to Kyoya's house while replacing the pacifier.

Tsuna meowed at the door and soon the door opened and Kyoya picked him up.

"Hn baby carnivore." Kyoya stated as Tsuna rubbed his head against him.

"Meow(Kyoya, please tell your mom we will go after them after I prepare what I need, ok)!" Tsuna meowed as he quickly absorbed some flames.

"Hn I will." Kyoya stated patting Tsuna on the head and setting him down.

"Meow(Bye Kyoya)!" Tsuna meowed happily running out the door to get home quickly. With a burst of speed he was home and went in to have dinner.


	7. The Destruction of Estraneo part 2

The week has passed and Tsuna was already in Italy. The moment they got off the plane Tsuna instantly led Nana to a cab and gave the driver a note that said 'To Vongola Mansion.' The driver looked at him curiously before deciding to start driving after Tsuna showed him the claws with a glare that rivaled Reborn's.

They soon reached the Mansion, because the driver put Tsuna in the do-not-ask-questions-lest-you-die category. Tsuna quickly leaped out of the cab, Nana following soon after and went up to Iemitsu who was conveniently in front of the door.

"Tuna-fish? Nana? What are you doing here?" He asked as Tsuna climbed up his leg greeting him with a mew.

"Tsuna wanted to visit Italy! So we came to see you!" Nana exclaimed happily and just as he was going to ask a question Tsuna sunk his claws into his leg as if saying 'don't ask.'

"Ow Tuna-fish don't, ow I think he wants to go in don't you?" Iemitsu asked while wincing and Nana nodded.

Time skip the boring to write stuff

Tsuna got acquainted with Timoteo's guardians after their sudden arrival, well as much as you can while only meowing, and was soon horded by the maids after. Luckily maids are not immune to claws as he soon tore up their dresses and escaped.

"Nono I'm leaving for the Arcobaleno meeting." Tsuna heard Reborn say and he quickly leaped into Nono's office.

"Tsuna, what do you need?" Timotheo asked.

"Meow(I'm going too)." Tsuna meowed as he pulled out a pacifier from under his shirt with a Vindice chain wrapped around it. He took off the chain revealing the rainbow colored pacifier which glowed since he was near Reborn.

"Where did you get that?" Reborn demanded.

"Meow(from a man with an iron hat)." Tsuna meowed.

Flashback

Tsuna stared at the thing that was currently popping out his pants. 'Seriously? I have a tail now!' Tsuna thought soon glaring at the dreaded note that he knew came with it.

'Hello again! Me and Kawahira came together and thought of something that would make things easier for you! It's an Arcobaleno pacifier which can absorb any amount of flames and any type so you don't have to use those 30 flame containers any more! Yes it does come with a curse but I think you will like immortality.

Oh and the tail yea the curse speed up the process so you now have a nice tail to balance with and the process will end three weeks instead of 3 years.

SILENTSTAR AND KAWAHIRA'

"Meow(I should've expected this)." Tsuna meowed after he read the note and spotted the pacifier around his neck which had each color of flame shimmering within.

Flashback end

"Well since you are one of us now, I guess you need to meet the rest of us so you can come along." Reborn said.

"Meow(Well I was going to follow you anyway so thanks for your permission)." Tsuna meowed smiling as Reborn sweatdropped.

"Well you better keep up cause I am not slowing down for you." Reborn said and he ran out of the mansion, he looked next to him and to his surprise Tsuna was keeping up effortlessly.

"You're quite fast to go this fast without effort." Reborn commented.

"I can go 70 miles an hour so this is nothing." Tsuna said surpising Reborn by him speaking.

"And here I thought you could only meow." Reborn stated and Tsuna snickered.

"Oh that's just to mess with people that I don't trust since only the ones I trust understand me." Tsuna said.

"That's a good way of preventing enemies from understanding you." Reborn said impressed with Tsuna's methods.

"Initially I was going to scare everybody by suddenly appearing behind you but then I realized that I would probably get shot a lot if you didn't know I was behind you." Tsuna said.

"Good choice... so you're still going to scare the rest." Reborn said a smirk appearing on his face.

"Definitely." Tsuna said and they both chuckled evilly as they reached the Arcobaleno springs. Tsuna hid in Reborn's shadow as the other's gathered around.

"Everyone I've felt that another person has joined us have any of you seen anything unusual." Aria said starting the meeting and before anyone could speak they all heard a creepy meow.

"Meow(You're looking for me)?" Tsuna meowed seeming to echo around the room.

"Kora, did you hear that? Did a cat just speak to us?" Colonello asked.

"Mrrrow(Yes a cat just spoke to you, no you idiot I'm not a cat)." Tsuna meowed chuckling.

"Kora, then why do you sound like one, and did you just call me an idiot!?!" Colonello exclaimed.

"Meow(Yes)." Tsuna meowed simply.

"Where are you?" Viper asked.

"Meow(Finally a smart question, as from the answer I'm behind you, all of you)." Tsuna meowed chuckling as everyone turns around to see a double ganger of themselves.

"KORA!" Colonello exclaimed in fright as his double smiled creepily at him. Viper tests to see if it's an illusion, Verde somehow starts conducting tests on his, Skull freaked out and fainted, Aria stared at hers confused, Lal discussed battle tactics with hers, and Reborn smiled creepily with his.

"So are you enjoying your double gangers." Tsuna said causing them all to turn around in surprise to see him in all his cat glory.

"Meow(Hello)." Tsuna meowed as his tail flicked behind in greeting.

"Who are you?" Aria asked.

"I am Tsunayoshi Sawada the rainbow Arcobaleno." Tsuna said smiling at them. "I am also the one with the power to lessen the curse."

"... can you please do that now..." They all said simultaneously with a silent demand.

"Hahaha I knew you would all say that but it only lasts for one day, until I can figure out how to make it longer or get rid of the curse all together. Though mine will stay forever." Tsuna said smiling at them before frowning.

"Anyway let's get rid of your curse for awhile shall we." Tsuna said and touched his pacifier which glowed and all of them instantly grew to their adult forms. Tsuna used some of the flames he absorbed to grow to his adult form as well.

"Thank you Tsuna/Tsunayoshi!" They exclaimed happily as they relaxed in their reclaimed adult forms.

"You're welcome, you don't know how much you've done for me in the past." Tsuna said smiling at their confused expressions.

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked and Tsuna shook his head.

"You will know in the future." Tsuna said mysteriously. Reborn stared at him for a minute before Aria decided to end the meeting.

Tsuna followed Reborn back in silence before reverting back to his original size and hopping on to Reborn's shoulder. They reached the Mansion and many people were surprised at Reborn's adult form as they walked into Nono's office.

"Reborn you've regained your adult form!" Nono said surprised and Reborn nodded looking at the other in the room, Iemitsu. Iemitsu looked terrified at Reborn's adult form and Reborn smirked making him more terrifying. Iemitsu spotted Tsuna on his shoulder and exclaimed.

"Tuna-fish what are you doing there? It's dangerous up there come to Papa!" Tsuna frowned at him and meowed at Reborn before dropkicking Iemitsu in the head.

"Meow(idiot)." Tsuna meowed as he jumped off his head and walked to where his mother's staying to tell her that he wants to go back to Namimori.


	8. The Destruction of Estraneo part 3 Finale

Time skip it's just leaving Italy and going back to Namimori.

"Meow(Kyoya I'm back, Is everyone ready)!" Tsuna meowed as he apruptly burst into Kyoya's mansion and sat on his head.

"Hn Baby Carnivore(We're ready, Baby Carnivore)." Kyoya stated while his mother brings in the other family members that wanted to help destroy the Estraneo. Fon was there as well in infant form.

"Meow(Ok, the Estraneo base is in the abandoned Kokuyo land)!" Tsuna meowed and they soon left the mansion.

Time skip it's just them finding the base.

"Meow(Found the entrance)!" Tsuna meowed as he looked down at the entrance in the middle of a hole with huge trees covering it. The others soon joined him peering down at it.

"I wonder how they even make it down there." One of the Hibari's commented and Tsuna agreed before finding a button that clearly did not blend in with the foliage, to him anyway.

"Meow(Like this)." Tsuna meowed pressing the button and a metal ladder shot out of the hole.

"Hn(That button was not obvious to the human eye)." Another Hibari hned noticing that the button was almost the same color as the foliage.

"Meow(Let's go)!" Tsuna meowed as he leaped down the hole and landed next to the door. Kyoya jumped in afterward with the rest climbing down the ladder. Without prompting Kyoya kicked down the door and caused the alarm to go off.

"Meow(Kyoya! You were supposed to wait me and Fon go full size)!" Tsuna meowed and Kyoya just hned in reply entering the base without them. Tsuna shook his head and tapped Fon's pacifier allowing him to grow to adult form before growing to adult form himself.

"Thank you Tsunayoshi." Fon said as they entered the base. Kyoya was already fighting a few guards.

Tsuna pounced on the nearest enemy who happened to have mist flames, once he plunged his claws into the back of the neck. In a instant all the flames were absorbed and a strange change happened, a mist flame burned brightly on his head and his body blurred with a thin layer of mist.

His now indigo eyes glowed brightly as he seemed to change into a terrifying monster to his enemies. Frozen with fear the enemies were easy pickings for the Hibaris' and Fon. Enemies with mist flames tried to attack them with illusions only for a barrier of mist to appear and deflect the illusions.

Tsuna blurred before the line of enemies and defeated them in an instant by using the mist to lock their consciousness in their minds. He continued on defeating enemies utill he reached the room he sensed Mukuro in.

Busting down the door, he attacked the scientists about to kill the children they were using as experiments. Instead of locking them in their minds mercifully in a fit of anger he burned their souls to ashes and made their bodies as puppets to attack their allies while he tended to the children.

The mist flame on his forehead vanished as it ran out of power and he started healing the children's' injuries they looked to him like he was angel before falling asleep due to fatigue.

"You're all going to be alright now." Tsuna promised as he healed them. He soon reached Mukuro who looked at him dazed.

"Oh my poor poor Muu-kun, you went through a lot didn't you." Tsuna whispered taking the straps holding him on to the table off and lifting Mukuro into a more comfortable position.

"Tsu-Tsuna? Is *cough* t-that y-you? *cough*" Mukuro coughed out his eyes brightening up with recognition and happiness.

"Muu-kun? You transferred to this world too!" Tsuna said excitedly and hugged Mukuro.

"Kufufu *cough* I did but I e-experienced m-much w-worse t-than b-before *cough* uhh." Mukuro said shakily while coughing as Tsuna started healing him.

"Shh shh Mukuro just rest." Tsuna said patting his head as he slowly fell asleep. Tsuna looked sadly as he saw all the incisions on Mukuro, proof that he was brutally experimented on.

"You're safe now Muu-kun. I bet Chrome will be happy when she sees you again." Tsuna said smiling as he he set Mukuro down lightly.

Tsuna's intuition suddenly screamed got him to move but it was too late as he saw a purple Bazooka descend on him.


	9. EXTRA: PPAP!!!

In Tsuna's past life as Decimo after his guardians destroyed the Varia mansion while visiting forcing them to stay in the Vongola mansion, Tsuna decides to punish them in creative ways.

Mukuro and Fran's punishment: PPAP

Tsuna grinned as he loomed over Mukuro and Fran sleeping next to each other. Wielding 2 pens he started singing and dancing.

"🎵I have a pen, I have an apple.🎵" He sticks a pen into Fran's apple hat.

"Apple head pen!🎵" He sang happily.

"Ouch..." Fran said in monotone watching as Tsuna continued.

"🎵I have a pen, I have pineapple.🎵" He sticks the other pen into the back of Mukuro's head.

"Pineapple head pen!🎵" He sang happily.

"AARGH!" Mukuro screeched in pain as he woke up and glared at Tsuna. But Tsuna wasn't done yet so his smile grew wider.

"🎵Pineapple head pen, apple head pen.🎵" He sang and forced them to kiss.

"🎶Pen Pineapple Apple Pen Head.🎶" He finished taking a picture and sending it to everyone. He danced out of the room while laughing.

Mukuro and Fran pulled away from each other while pulling the pens out of their heads.

"Ugh I kissed the Pineapple fairy." Fran said in monotone while spitting out. Mukuro glared at him before looking at his phone which was constantly buzzing from messages. He saw about 10 messages laughing at him.

"You will pay for this, Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro angrily exclaimed before getting a message that stated.

'If you cause me any paperwork you have to do it.

Your boss,  
Tsunayoshi'

Mukuro growled in anger before throwing his phone out the window and disappearing in mist.


	10. Adventures in the past part 1

'Damn it I didn't know that they had a time traveling bazooka in the Estraneo, they probably stole it from the Bovinos. Where am I going any way I don't think this is going to the future.' Tsuna thought before falling into a pit full of cats.

'Oh shit! This is Alaudes pit of cats I'm in the past!' Tsuna thought before a bunch of meows alerted him of oncoming doom. A bunch of female cats stared at him with desire in their eyes before Tsuna ran out of there screeching.

"ROWL(FAN GIRL CATS AAAAAHHH)!" He screeched as ran out of the pit and out the room. With determination the cats followed him, despite not being able to climb out before. (AN: Poor Tsuna he's being hoarded by fan girls)

Tsuna quickly rushed to the nearest person and climbed up their leg.

"Oya oya Alaude control your cats." Said the person who Tsuna was currently clinging to. That person pulled Tsuna off his leg and Tsuna saw his face.

"Meow(Uncle Melon-head)!" Tsuna meowed happily and Daemon gave him a dark look.

"Nufufufu What did you just call me?" He asked glaring at him.

Unfazed Tsuna gave him an evil smile and happily meowed. "Meow(Uncle Melon-head)!"

"Oya oya-" Daemon cut off as he felt faint and noticed that Tsuna was taking his flames. He tried to shake him off but Tsuna clung on until he collapsed.

Tsuna stopped and grew to full size and sat on top of Daemon. He burped out a small amount of flames and meowed contently.

Soon Giotto and the rest of the guardians came in and saw Tsuna sitting on top of Daemon washing his paws.

"Daemon what happened and who is he?" Giotto asked but before Daemon could respond Tsuna leaped on him and happily meowed. "Meow(Papa Giotto)!"

"I'll arrest you for illegally impregnating a female cat." Alaude stated taking out his handcuffs while Daemon laughed.

"What? Alaude I didn't impregnate a cat? Where did you get that from?" Giotto asked confused since he can't understand Tsuna.

"Meow(Papa Alaude! Don't start doing your fetishes on Papa Giotto in public)!" Tsuna meowed and Daemon burst into uncontrollable laughter as Alaude's jaw dropped and he blushed faintly.

"Alaude! Daemon! What did he say I can't understand him!?!" Giotto exclaimed and Alaude just ran away not wanting to say what had Tsuna said. While Daemon was still laughing uncontrollably unable to answer.

Tsuna just purred in Giotto's arms while laughing uproariously in his head. 'Hahahaha I made Alaude blush oh wait until Giotto hears what I said his reaction will be priceless Ahahahaha!' Tsuna thought before sneezing out the rest of the flames he absorbed from Daemon and turning small in Giotto's arms.

"Nufufufu he called you 'Papa Giotto' and said to the skylark 'Papa Alaude! Don't start doing your fetishes on Papa Giotto in public!' Which was the funniest thing I've heard." Daemon laughed once he finished his laughing attack. Giotto blushed while the other guardians tried not to laugh.

"Is that true?" Giotto asked looking down at Tsuna noticing the similarities in appearance.

"Is your hyper intuition working right? It's obviously a lie though I am your great great great great grandson. I just said that to get a funny reaction out of Alaude and Daemon which was hilarious." Tsuna said smiling at Giotto, who gaped at him.

"You could've just said that the whole time! Wait did you say that I'm your great great great great great grandfather?" He asked.

"Yep and I didn't say it in Italian because that would've ruined the joke." Tsuna said smiling as he curled up against his chest. "I forgot to mention that I come from 400 years in the future and I'm staying here until I go back. Ok? Goodnight I'm going to sleep." After he said that he fell fast asleep.

"..." Silence was around the room as everyone processed what was just said.

"So... We're stuck with him..." G said and the other's nodded in agreement.

"I hope this doesn't cause me more paperwork." Giotto stated groaning at the thought before remembering that Alaude ran away.

"I'm going to go talk to Alaude, Knuckle take care of him." He said putting Tsuna into Knuckles arms and going to Alaude's room.

Knuckles looked at Tsuna and pet Tsuna's cat ears which twitched as he started purring. "He is EXTREMELY cute!" He exclaimed and to the other's surprise Tsuna wasn't disturbed by his loud voice.

Meanwhile

"Alaude! Are you ok?" Giotto asked knocking on the door.

"Hn. Go Away." Alaude stated but Giotto detected a hint of sadness in his tone.

"I'm coming in." Giotto stated unlocking the door with the master key and going in. Inside he saw Alaude sitting on his bed his face showing his inner turmoil before returning to his normal scowl but Giotto already caught it.

"Alaude what's wrong?" Giotto asked sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around him.

Alaude stayed silent for a moment before with a stroke of courage he said what was on his mind. "The herbivore made me realize something, I didn't think it was possible until you came to me but, I..." He trailed off unsure if he should tell him before wiping the thought from his mind and whispering the rest.

"...I love you... I haven't realized it until now that feeling I've had ever since I've seen you... but it reacted when he said that." Alaude whispered as Giotto pulled him closer.

"I share the same feelings I just didn't think you shared them, that's why I never thought of talking to you about them, but when I saw you run away with a faint blush I knew you had the same feelings." Giotto said lifting Alaude's chin to look into his eyes as he shyly kissed him on the lips.

Alaude's heart raced in happiness as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Giotto as they continued their passionate kiss.

Meanwhile

'I just paired up my ancestors didn't I?' Tsuna thought as his hyper intuition alerted him that an important event in history was made and to not worry as it was supposed to happen.

'I have no idea how that was supposed to happen.' Tsuna thought which his snarky hyper intuition alerted him that his line is quite different from any other and that it allows males to get pregnant.

'Why doesn't anyone else know of this." Tsuna thought which his hyper intuition laughed at and alerted him that no one has unlocked the true form of hyper intuition and he's the only one to do so.

'So your like another entity in my head.' Tsuna thought and his hyper intuition spoke instead of alerting him.

'Yes I am like what other's call a conscious but I am quite different as well as I am more of an all seeing god in each of the Vongola members due to the fact the Vongola's are descended from a different type of human.' His hyper intuition said.

'Oh and there is a different type of hyper intuition in each Vongola.' Tsuna thought.

'Yes you are quite a different Vongola to actually go back to the roots, though it's due to the fact that you now have a curse of immortality.' His hyper intuition said.

'Did the root of Vongola come from immortals?' Tsuna thought.

'No the root of Vongola came from a special human that gained the power of the Tri-ni-sette and created the first hyper intuition.' His hyper intuition said.

'Do you have a name? I'm tired as referring to you as hyper intuition.' Tsuna thought.

'My name Arthanis.' His hyper intuition, Arthanis, said and Tsuna felt him smile.

'Why didn't you tell me this earlier?' Tsuna thought.

'You were busy in our time, now we are just waiting to go back but I sense we are here for a special purpose.' Arthanis said.

'Well thank you for telling me.' Tsuna thought.

'Your welcome though the times you don't listen are quite annoying I am here to protect you and your family please listen.' Arthanis said and Tsuna smiled.

'I will.' Tsuna promised before fading into unconsciousness.


	11. Adventures in the past part 2

Tsuna decided to join Daemon and Alaude for a mission after clearing things up with everyone. Sitting on Alaude's shoulder, he watched the proceedings of the ball they were currently attending. Many of the women cooed at him, which he ignored until they tried to pick him up.

"Hiss rowrl(Don't touch me foul beasts that stink of perfume)!" He hissed at the women scrunching up his nose in disgust at the smell. They persisted until he scratched at their hands. Daemon chuckled at his actions before directing his attention to the person that just entered.

"Oh Alaude what a cute cat you have!" A voice was heard and Tsuna looked to see that it was Elena who Daemon smiled at.

"Meow(Finally a female that's actually civilized at this party)." Tsuna meowed as Elena came closer to pet him. Daemon choked back a laugh that would've gone crazy and happily greeted Elena.

Tsuna purred as Elena picked him up and rubbed his furry head causing him to momentarily drop his guard, and that moment a gas was released and everyone but him fell unconscious. Alaude and Daemon struggled against the gas (which Tsuna soon noticed was a gas that was used by the Estraneo) but ultimately failed because of its high potency.

'This is the time where I thank myself for surviving Bianchi's poison cooking for 30 years and growing a complete immunity to all poisons and chemicals.' Tsuna thought as he climbed out from under Elena's body.

'It is also where you realize that the Estraneo are here in the past.' Arthanis commented causing Tsuna to pause in realization just as an Estraneo came in. Before the enemy could take another step Tsuna already sank his claws into the back of the his neck completely draining the enemy of his storm flames.

Tsuna growled as he grew to full size a storm flame appearing on his head, his eyes turned red, his claws grew larger, and blood red spines grew out of his back. He gave a roar of rage causing more enemies to burst in through the door. Without hesitation Tsuna defeated the first line of enemies with a sweep of his tail which had grown longer and lined with spikes.

His tail wrapped around a sun flame user and drained him of his flames. He flung the body away as he started healing Alaude and Daemon. He whacked enemies away with his tail until Alaude and Daemon woke up surprised by his appearance.

"Protect the others as I destroy these idiots." Tsuna growled turning and hooking enemies off his tail before bursting through the door and roaring with vigor drawing enemies towards him willing or not.

He defeated enemies left and right until all of them were left unconscious and him soon turning to his original size. He sighed in slight exhaustion and slowly walked back to Alaude and Daemon.

"Mmmmeoww(that was exhaustinggggg ughhhh)." Tsuna meowed as he climbed up Alaude's leg and fell asleep once he reached Alaude's arms.

"Did he just defeat all the enemies in a minute?" Daemon asked and Alaude just hnned while he tended to the cuteness in his arms.

Timeskip

"What happened I heard there was an attack are any of you hurt..." Giotto rambled worriedly as he checked them for injuries.

"Giotto we're fine. Tsuna took care of all the enemies while we were knocked out by an extremely high potency knock out gas." Daemon said trying to calm down his panicked boss but to no avail as he is no Asari.

"Tsuna, Tsuna did that where is he does he have any injuries?" Giotto asked looking around not noticing that Tsuna was in Alaude's arms.

"Meow(I'm right here my idiot great grandfather and I'm not hurt though my suit might need a patch up from the storm flame spines that grew from my back)." Tsuna meowed and Giotto picked him up the moment he saw him.

"You have holes on your back!" Giotto exclaimed worriedly even though Tsuna said he wasn't injured and knew that he could understand him now.

"Meow(As I said I'm not injured it's just my cat suit)." Tsuna meowed hopping out of Giotto's arm and taking off the cat suit revealing a perfectly human body except for the claws, ears, and tail. "Meow(See)!" He looks at their stupefied expressions.

"Meow(What did you think I was a cat? Just because I act like on doesn't mean I am one)." Tsuna meowed glaring at them.

"Well your act was very convincing so we just kinda thought you were." Giotto said blushing in embarrassment.

"Meow(Don't worry I'm glad my act was so convincing, also I'm technically half cat because, you know)." Tsuna meowed waving his tail and stretching out his claws.

"Meow(Anyway, does Elena knit)?" Tsuna meowed questioningly.

"...yes." Daemon said staring at Tsuna.

"Meow(Good can you have her fix this while I make Giotto go shopping for clothes my size)." Tsuna meowed handing Daemon the cat suit before grabbing Giotto's leg and dragging him out the door.


	12. Adventures in the past part 3

"...mew (run?)" Tsuna mewed as he and Giotto stood 15 ft away from a crowd of fangirls who turned towards them hungrily.

"Run..." Giotto agreed and with a screech they both ran as fast as they could from the crowd.

Unfortunately Fangirls can not be dissuaded by just running away from them. "PRIMO! I LOVE YOU! HAVE MY BABIES!" Was heard from the crowd slowly gaining up on them.

"Meow...(We need a plan B)" Tsuna meowed and Giotto nodded frantically searching for a way to get away from the stampede of Fangirls. Fortunately for them, and unfortunately for the new victim of the fangirls they spotted Lampo.

They stop and look at the girls and 'whisper' to them. "Hey girls I think Lampo said he was looking for a girlfriend earlier..." He didn't even need to finish the girls were already chasing Lampo through the city asking for his hand in marriage.

"Mewww... meow (phew... we should probably also get some candy for Lampo if he survives)." Tsuna meowed and Giotto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... now let's get you some new clothes that oversized shirt definitely doesn't fit you." Giotto said before going into his personal tailor's shop which was conveniently right next to them.

Time skip

When they got back to the mansion Tsuna was dressed in the same exact thing Giotto was. The tailor clearly went overboard with the mini Primo all the clothes he got for Tsuna were exactly the same as the ones in Giotto's closet just a smaller size.

"Mew (People like dressing me like you don't they)." Tsuna mewed tiredly.

"You've been dressed like me before?" Giotto asked and Tsuna gave him a look that said 'you have no idea'.

"Meow (Let's just say that in the future I'm known as Neo-Vongola Primo)." Tsuna meowed.

"... you really do look like my twin though." Giotto commented and Tsuna glared before sighing in exasperation.

"Meow (I want cake now)." Tsuna meowed looking demandingly at Giotto.

"Cake does sound good." Giotto said and proceeded to head to the cake shop nearby. Unfortunately there was one fangirl that wasn't detered by their earlier attempt, who proceeded to follow them while holding various vials of strange liquid and what seemed to be a tuft of Tsuna's tail fur.

"Muhehehe." The fangirl chuckled churning a vial of pink liquid before disappearing.

Time Skip

"Aaah that was good but did you taste anything weird in the strawberry shortcake Tsuna?" Giotto asked while walking back to the mansion with a cake for Lampo in his hands. Tsuna burped and shook his head while sighing contently on his shoulder.

"I guess it was just me-*Poof*" A cloud of pink smoke appeared where Giotto was just as they walk into the mansion doors.

  
To be Continued


	13. Adventures in the past part 4 Finale

"...uh Tsuna?" Giotto asked Tsuna, once the pink smoke cleared, who was staring at him with an amused smile, the weird thing was that they were the same size.... Realizing that Giotto looked down at his... paws.

"MMMEEERRRROOOOWWW (WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTT)?" Giotto screeched jumping high and landing on fours with his tail puffed up. Tsuna laughed at his poleaxed expression meanwhile Alaude walked into the room took one look at Giotto...

"Mine." And proceeded to scoop him and Tsuna up. Giotto purred in his hold delightedly before realizing he's purring.

"Meow (How am I doing this)?" Giotto meowed questioningly to Tsuna who looked at him amused.

"Meow (Comes with being a cat)." Tsuna meowed in reply before an evil smile stretched across his face.

"Meow... mew (Do you know what the best thing about this is... we don't have to do paperwork because we're cats)." Tsuna meowed evilly and Giotto mimicked his evil smile. Alaude raised an eyebrow before realizing what they were planning.

"Hn (Lets do this)." Alaude hnned his agreement with a positively evil smile stretching across his face. They all stared at each other, and their plan got more evil.

Meanwhile

A shiver ran down the other guardians spines, they dreaded what their boss is going to do even if they didn't know what is going to happen.

Time Skip (I'm not translating the Meows here for dramatic effect)

"Meow." Giotto meowed with a self satisfied grin and a piece of satin drapery in his mouth. He proceeded to go into fluffy cat cuteness overload mode just before Daemon started to slowly wake up due to the sun in his eyes.

Daemon opened his eyes and first noticed the sun burning his eyes, before noticing that his beloved satin drapery in shreds on the floor and the culprit looking at him with innocent eyes and a piece of drapery in his mouth.

"GIOTTO!" He roared snatching the piece of drapery out of Giotto's mouth before making the mistake of looking into Giotto's big teary kitten eyes. Unable to resist cuteness instead of giving Giotto a horrible nightmare he would never forget, he gave the patented cute kitten bad kitty scold.

"You're bad kitty." Daemon started and Giotto gave him a 'who me?' Look.

"Yes you, you're a bad kitty." Daemon said also started to wave the patented scolding finger which Giotto's eyes gravitate towards endearingly. Amused Daemon kept waving around his finger, another mistake, while continuing his lecture on how bad Giotto is being.

'TARGET LOCKED' The Kitty jaws of doom clamp down on their target the finger of scolding. Unfortunately these were actually the kitty jaws of absolute burning which soon set fire to Daemon's hand.

"ARGH YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Daemon screamed as Giotto used his distraction to scamper away escaping his imminent doom.

Meanwhile

Lampo squints his eyes at something moving in his candy stash, he grabbed at the soon identified tail attached to Tsuna who was attached to his limited edition big grape Lollipop.

"No, no, no, not for you, let go!" Lampo tried to tug his Lollipop out the immovable maw of catness as Tsuna growled menacingly at Lampo.

Startled Lampo let go of the not-cat-small-lion who started chewing on it with the iron kitty jaws of doom. Lampo was forced to watch as his precious Lollipop was slowly crushed by an evil eyed cat that seemed to be laughing at his misery. After the Lollipop was nothing but a stick and grape shards Tsuna contently walked out with a flare of cat grace as Lampo broke down and started crying.

(AN: Man that was cruel, then again so was destroying Daemon's beloved drapery. So continue you two make the cat god proud meow.)

Meanwhile

"Put it down Giotto." Knuckle said in a strangely quiet tone. Giotto had one of Knuckle's boxing gloves in his mouth and was slowly tearing it to shreds with his claws.

Giotto looked at him with grave eyes that said, 'This is punishment for your sin' before going back to tearing apart the glove. Knuckle broke down crying seconds later praying to God for his sins.

Meanwhile

Asari really wanted to deny the cuteness that was in front of him playing with his old flute slowly whittling it into dust with the kitty claws of shredding.

"Come on Tsuna you've played with my flute enough could you please stop attacking it." Asari pleaded but no avail in fact Tsuna took that as encouragement and proceeded to tear the flute apart until it was nothing but a pile of toothpicks.

Meanwhile

Alaude gathered up his cats with Giotto on his head before directing them in a march to G's office where G kept his precious guns and where he was currently doing the paperwork that Giotto was now unable to do.

Alaude kicked down the door startling G in the middle of writing before the cats charged into the room at the sound of Giotto's rallying meow. The cat wave of destruction laid waste to G's office until he was a puddle of loss and misery.

Time Skip (back to meow translations)

Giotto looked down upon his subjects sitting on a gold pillow, on Alaude's lap, on a makeshift throne. Tsuna was sitting in a smaller version of the throne next to him.

"Meow (What do you all have to say for yourselves)?" Giotto meowed to his bowing peasants who instantly erupted into frantic apologizing.

With a raise of his tail they silenced and Giotto directed his gaze towards Daemon who had tried, and failed, to look like he hadn't been crying lately, and not because of his mauled hand.

"I'm sorry for bugging Alaude everyday for... since we met. I'm sorry for destroying the courtyard 163 times. I'm sorry for blowing up the west wing 20 times. I'm sorry for accidentally creating that monster that destroyed the next town over. I'm sorry for turning that famiglia in Rome into zombies....(goes on for about 2 hours)." Daemon apologized for everything he had done one by one, no one else dared to say a thing as Alaude glared at them and Giotto calmly looked into Daemon's eyes for any deception before nodding and turning toward Lampo for his apologies.

"I'm sorry for destroying that town that looked like candy. I'm sorry for running 138 times away from you when you're trying to prevent me from getting cavities and end up getting them anyway, I'm sorry for making you buy me candy every single day. I'm sorry for sneaking into those really good candy shops and eating all the candy and having you pay for it. I'm sorry for dunking Alaude into a bowl of chocolate to see if he liked it. I'm sorry for causing the mouth breaker incident. I'm sorry for eating your cake when you're not looking (Giotto growls). I'm sorry for eating your cake when you are looking and causing property damage while you're chasing me...(this goes on for about 30 more minutes)." Lampo apologized and Giotto looked at Knuckle.

"I'm sorry for running into walls 80% of the time despite the fact I know they are there. I'm sorry for causing everyone earache with my EXTREME voice when I get excited. I'm sorry for not using doors when I'm not in the mansion. I'm sorry for not using doors when I'm in the mansion. I'm sorry for the property damage I cause just from running. I'm sorry for yelling at 6o'clock in the morning when everyone else is still sleeping.... (this continues for 27 more minutes)." Knuckle apologized and Asari and G said their apologies before they waited for Giotto's judgment.

"...meow (...I love you guys I can't stay mad anymore)." Giotto meowed as he covered his face with his paws. Tsuna smiled as the gloomy and dark atmosphere vanished as the guardians started brightening up setting aside their animosity towards each other and strengthening the new bonds they created during the apologizing.

"Now who wants cake!" A back to normal Giotto exclaimed Demon Giotto going back into hiding as Giotto forgave his guardians for their mistakes and they forgave him in return

Tsuna smiled sadly as Arthanis notified him that it was time to go back to his time. But Tsuna left one last note before vanishing back into the present.


	14. Omake: Giotto's Pregnant? Wait Alaude is TOO!?!

"G! Get me and Alaude some Ice Cream!" G twitched at the sound of Giotto yelling at him which had become a normal occurrence a few weeks ago.

"Hn (I want meat flavored)." A grunt soon followed Giotto's voice and G irritated for the nth time this week yelled back.

"I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE! AND ALAUDE THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MEAT FLAVORED ICE CREAM!!!!!" And G for the nth time this week got knocked out by a chair to the head.

Knuckle who was beside him sighed for the nth time this week and looked at Tsuna who was holding two ice creams made from Zero point breakthrough.

"Thank you Tsunayoshi without you here we wouldn't be able to survive their pregnancy." Knuckle said taking the two ice creams and giving them to Giotto and Alaude. Strawberry and Meat flavored (somehow) just like they like.

'If I wasn't here the world wouldn't survive them period.' Tsuna thought sweatdropping.

*CRASH* Enemies burst in due to Alaude not being able to check the perimeter regularly before they were all burnt to ash by an angry Giotto.

"DON'T CAUSE ME THOSE GOD DAMN PAPERWORKS!" He yelled before getting dragged back to bed by Knuckle.

'Your telling me besides I have to do your paperwork while you're pregnant so why are you complaining?' Tsuna thought before going to do said paperwork.

"....meow (I f***ing hate this situation)!" Tsuna meowed angrily as he glared at the never-ending stack of paperwork.

"..." Deamon appeared next to him looking at paperwork before helpfully sorting it and disappearing again.

'At least that's something I can count on though he's probably just doing it so I can go back to Giotto and Alaude duty quicker.' Tsuna thought before tackling the papers in front of him.

8 hours later

'Ugh It's finally done.' Tsuna thought sighing. 'Well now to make dinner before this whole process starts again.'


	15. Blooming of Friendships part 1

It was 3 days since Tsuna returned from his unexpected trip and Mukuro was clinging to him like a leech, not surprising as Mukuro told him about an extra set of experiments done on him causing his mind to be even more unstable than before. Tsuna being his sky, made him the only thing Mukuro could trust fully and therefore made him very clingy.

Also unsurprising was Kyoya's attitude to the intruder. Each time they ended up in the same room they attacked each other, Tsuna who was far too used to this let them fight it out before dragging them to the hospital when they were done. The doctors still scream when he walks in with them being dragged like 2 sacks of potatoes despite being less than half their size.

At some point Ryohei joined in the fighting, no one knows when or how he got there he just ended up being the first one on the floor one day. By then the hospital expected their arrival so they now just have an ambulance parked in front of the school.

Other than the continuous fighting nothing else happened until Reborn appeared with a teenaged Dino on Tsuna's 8th birthday.

"..." Tsuna stared at Reborn from his perch on top a wall. Reborn smirked at him and with a sigh he hopped down in front of Dino. Dino screamed and fell in his usual klutzy way.

"Meow (Are you sure this is your student Reborn)?" Tsuna meowed washing his paws in an innocent way.

"Useless Dino, it's just a cat." Reborn stated smirking as Tsuna gave him a glare out of the corner of his eye.

'Really Reborn, ugh fine I'll play, just be prepared when my mist decides to tear down everything in order to get to me. I'm not paying for the damages seeing as I'm not a mafia boss yet.' Tsuna thought before meowing cutely at Dino.

"Awww can I keep him Reborn?" Dino questioned while scooping Tsuna up.

"As long as you can take care of him." Reborn replied smirking as Tsuna glared at him before getting an evil glint in his eyes.

"Meow (Fine you want a lesson to teach Dino I'll definitely give him one)." Tsuna meowed while demanding pets from Dino.

After a few minutes Tsuna decided he was hungry and bit Dino to get the message across.

"Ow ow ow ok ok your hungry I get it!" Dino winced as he pried his fingers from the kitty jaws of hunger. Like a good slave he went to the pet store, unfortunately for him things won't go as planned.

*SPLAT*

Dino received a face full of wet food as Tsuna made his dislike very clear.

*CRASH**SCATTER*

Dry cat food ended up all over the floor.

*THUMP*

Dino joined the strangely large pile of cat food as he tripped over air and predictably faceplanted in it.

*SPLAT*

The lesson from earlier was reinforced by a recurrence.

*GRUMBLE*

Tsuna's stomach makes a demand as they pass by a sushi restaurant and Dino happily rushes him in there.

Time Skip

After plenty of Reborn approved torture on poor Dino, Tsuna notices something he finds very amusing.

*CRASH*

The wall to Dino's apartment falls apart as Tsuna's two favorite guardians knock it down.

"Hn (Give back the baby carnivore)." Was Dino's warning before he gets attacked by a vicious carnivore and the equally vicious pineapple.

"Meow (I told you)." Tsuna meowed smugly to Reborn while holding out his paw for his winnings. Reborn discretely grumbled before handing over the money and watching the show.

"AHHHHH WHERE DID THOSE SNAKES COME FROM? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WHIP? AHHH THE FLOOR IS EATING ME!" While Dino's panicking was very amusing Reborn and Tsuna were unimpressed by his (non existent) defense against illusions.

"Hm looks like I'll be broke the next lesson..." Reborn sighed at his student's incompetence before picking up his battered and unconscious student.

"Meow (Don't worry I'm sure he'll get better)!" Tsuna meowed with a cheeky grin and Reborn just rolled his eyes before hauling his student to the plane.

"Meo-(Well that was-)"


End file.
